This invention relates to a sign holder assembly and, more particularly to improvements in the construction of the mounting features of the assembly.
In retail outlets, especially grocery stores, a variety of sign holders are used to display prices and to advertise special sales. Prices for items located on shelves are typically displayed in slotted frames at the forward edge of the shelf molding. Some can goods are displayed with signs clipped to the upper rim of the can as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,750 of Long. Unadvertised specials are often brought to the shopper's attention by signs hung from wires strung across the aisle or in front of displays. A sample of this type of sign is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,870 of Hopp. In some cases, signs with prongs are used to pierce food, e.g., fish, to identify the price of the item or free standing signs are located in showcases for the same purpose. Exemplary of the free standing signs is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,222 to Orsos.
The Orsos sign has a base which supports a horizontal longitudinal slot. The sign has a longitudinal cylindrical portion which fits in the slot so the sign portion is pivotable with respect to the base.
The wide variety of signs create a problem for the store owner in that he must keep a stock of these different devices. Thus it would be desirable for the store owner to have a sign holder assembly, for commercial display purposes, which may be readily mounted to elevated wires, easel supports, or shelf brackets, and which is formed from essentially the same parts. This would significantly reduce the number of sign parts he would be required to keep on hand.